


I'll Just Wait For You At Home

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Louis who said that it didn’t have to be a big deal, just a bit of fun. Louis who had told Liam that it wouldn’t change anything between them. It was Louis who had said that if the other one wanted to stop, they would, no hard feelings. It was Louis who ended up falling in love; but it was Liam who went home to Wolverhampton for two weeks on break and the came back with a girlfriend. It was also Liam who had said that he didn’t want the thing with Louis to stop. It was Louis who had agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Just Wait For You At Home

**Author's Note:**

> In which I wrote a thing where Louis loves Liam but Liam is with Sophia but loves Louis too. Whoops. Title is from actual words from actual Liam or Louis’ mouth. Can’t remember which one of them said it, but it was said, and that makes me happy and sad at the same time.

Liam’s phone ringing cuts through the room, blaring like an alarm. Just two seconds before the only sounds in the room was the heavy breathing and the soft sounds of Liam’s lips on Louis.

Louis’ able to ignore it, he doesn’t care, in fact if he kisses Liam a bit rougher then that’s his business. It’s when Louis feels Liam’s hand leave that was currently down the back of his joggers, that he pulls away to see Liam making a blind grab for his phone.

“You are not answering that.” Louis is offended and shocked that he would even make a grab for it. Liam knows that’s one of the rules they have both agreed one, that Liam doesn’t answer the phone when they’re together.

“If I don’t answer it she’s just going to call back until I do.” Liam says. Before Louis can reply, Liam claps a hand over Louis’ mouth and slides his thumb over his screen to answer. “Hey babe.”

Louis’ blood boils and he bites Liam’s palm, making him pull his hand back. Liam gives Louis a pleading look that says to please be quiet.

Louis doesn’t know why he needs to be, there’s nothing that’s out of the ordinary about Louis and Liam being together. So what if she knows that Louis is there, he doesn’t care, How is she to know that Louis has Liam pinned down under him, shirt off and jeans unbuttoned. She’s not going to guess that Louis was another minute away from getting Liam’s cock in his mouth.

He doesn’t see any reason why that can’t still happen.

Louis doesn’t care that Liam is talking, he leans over and twists Liam’s nipple hard between his fingers, making Liam yelp and cover his mouth. He’s only smiling a little bit when Liam has to lie about what’s just happened. Louis sets in with a purpose, kissing each cut line of Liam’s abs, flicking his tongue over his belly button. He chances a glance up to see Liam watching him intently; he’s not even trying to listen to his conversation, and Louis thinks he should feel bad, but he doesn’t. Liam is the one who answered the phone.

Louis pushes his hand up Liam’s chest, kisses up his stomach until he gets to his neck and attaches his lips over Liam’s birth mark and proceeds to suck in a love bite. He’s taking a small pleasure feeling Liam become more restless by the second. It’s a bit risky but Louis presses his lips to Liam’s, silently, softy, just enough to let Liam know that he might be talking to **her** on the phone, but he’s with **him** in every other way.

Liam’s stiff under him, the hand that’s not holding his phone to his ear is in a fist at Louis’ back and Louis decides to see just how far he can push his luck. He shimmies down between Liam’s legs, pulls his joggers down off his waist and bunches them around his knees.

Liam stutters, draws his knees up as he flashes Louis a warning look. The panic look in his features are telling Louis not too, but the way his eyes are hooded and he spreads his legs a bit wider, is telling Louis to go ahead.

Louis shoots him a smile, palms Liam through his pants until he’s fully hard and Louis can see the outline of Liam’s cock straining against the fabric. Louis bites his lip, thumbing at the waistband of Liam’s pants and wondering if he should actually go on with it, if Liam will hang up or not.

It’s a selfish pride that washes over Louis, of him wanting to be the one that Liam’s focused on at this very moment. It’s the feeling of knowing that Louis is the one making Liam feel good and _she_ isn’t, because she’s not here, Louis is, that makes him go on with it.

Louis pulls down his pants, watching Liam’s cock bounce free and curve back towards his stomach, head peeking out of the foreskin, glistening with pre-come. He holds Liam eyes as he lowers his mouth down on him all in one go. Liam pulls the phone away from his ear, presses a few buttons on his phone and then drops it to the side of him.

“God Louis!” he huffs.

He must have put her on mute then speakerphone, because her voice is coming through the phone but she makes no comment about Liam shouting out. She’s continuing to talk as if Liam is still listening. He’s not. Louis chuckles around Liam’s dick, feeling a bit proud that he’s just about won. She’s rambling about nonsense and Liam’s got his attention locked on Louis, hand stroking back his hair as he praises him.

Louis makes quick work of it, he’s got Liam coming down his throat in no time and he sort of wishes that she could hear them. He wants her to hear Liam calling out **his** name. He crawls back up Liam’s chest, kisses him slow and deep that has Liam leaning towards him as he pulls away, wanting more. Louis is willing to give it to him, just as soon as he hangs up the phone.Liam picks the phone back up again, because now she’s noticed after a minute or two that Liam hasn’t responded to her, she sounds a little impatient and Louis isn’t smug about that at all. Absolutely not. Before Liam can take it off mute to answer her, Louis wraps his hand around his wrist and keeps his phone at arms length.

“You wanna keep talking or do you wanna fuck me now?” he asks Liam.

“Wanna get my cock in you now.” Liam says, catching Louis’ lips.

“Come on then.” Louis turns around and pulls his joggers down to give Liam a little more motivation.

It only takes Liam a second to tell her he has to go, something very important has come up.

*

“So I heard you and Liam last night.” is what Zayn greets Louis with as he opens the door.

“Hi to you too Zayn, I’m doing well thanks.” Louis scoffs.

“By the sounds of last night, I know that’s actually true. You’ve been all calm today and mellow, and you’re only like that after Liam fucks you good.” Zayn points out sprawling out on Louis’ bed.

“Mind your business Zayn.” Louis tells him.

“Oh trust me I try, but when I hear you through the wall shouting Liam’s name, it gets a bit difficult.” Zayn says.

Louis refuses to blush, he’s not embarrassed. Instead he grins wide.

“Payno’s got good hands okay, what can I say?” he shrugs.

Zayn scoffs and shakes his head.

“How long you going to keeping doing this Louis?” Zayn stares at him. “You’re torturing yourself mate.”

Louis shifts uncomfortably at that. “I don’t want to talk about this Zayn, it’s not your business.”

“My two best friends fooling around with each other is kind of my business. Sorry to say, especially when one of them is ridiculously in love with the other one and he keeps letting said one bounce between him and his girlfriend.”

“Zayn.” Louis closes his eyes, tries to take a deep breath. Zayn’s picking at wounds, and he knows that he is. Louis tries not to let himself get too upset, they do have a show in a couple hours and he’d like to stay in a good mood.

“You deserve better Louis.” Zayn says quietly.

“I love him, Z.” Louis responds. “He loves me too.”

“But he loves her, too, Louis. This isn’t fair to anyone. You have to know that.”

“I didn’t start this.” Louis argues without anger.

“But you keep letting it happen.” Zayn reasons.

Louis doesn’t reply, he can’t. Because Zayn’s right and he doesn’t have an explanation, not one that Zayn will accept anyway.

Zayn takes a deep breath and sits up, reaches over to squeeze Louis’ knee.

“I’m guessing he didn’t tell you given the far too happy look you had on your face when you opened the door. So I guess I’ll be the one to break the news to ya.” Zayn pushes up off of the bed. “Paul just took Liam to the airport; to meet Sophia, she’s on tour for a couple weeks.”

Louis feels like a million bricks just dropped into his stomach, he feels tears instantly burn his eyes and he looks down at the ground. He will not cry, not in front of anyone anyway. He swallows hard and nods at Zayn, not to tell him he’s okay, but that he heard, and he’ll be ready.

~

There’s only a small circle of people that know what goes on between Liam and Louis. There’s absolutely no secret between the five boys, and Lou and Paul have had the misfortune of walking in on the two of them a few times. They knew to give Louis space whenever Sophia joins tour, they take everything Louis gets upset over with a grain of salt because they know Louis has no other way to let out his frustration other than being rude to people.

They’re used to it, it’s gone on for a while now. As Zayn points out so often, Louis keeps letting it.

The first time was an accident. Liam and Danielle had broken up for the final time and he just wanted to let loose and party. All the boys were eager to help with that. No one would’ve guessed at the beginning of the night that they would get drunk enough that Louis and Liam would end up leaving together. It was easily laughed off the next day because it was just a bit of fun.

The second time wasn’t an accident. It was on purpose and done completely sober, both of them knowing full well what it meant when Liam asked Louis to stay over.

All the times after that weren’t accidents either. It was Louis who said that it didn’t have to be a big deal, just a bit of fun, Louis who had told Liam that it wouldn’t change anything between them. It was Louis who had said that if the other one wanted to stop, they would, no hard feelings. It was Louis who ended up falling in love; but it was Liam who went home to Wolverhampton for two weeks on break and the came back with a girlfriend. It was also Liam who had said that he didn’t want the thing with Louis to stop. It was Louis who had agreed.

He’d wished he hadn’t, he wished he would’ve stopped it the minute Liam told him about Sophia, he didn’t want to be anyone’s second choice. But he couldn’t, because he loved Liam, and he was going to keep him anyway that he could. It was Louis who had the satisfaction that he got to see Liam more, Liam came to **him** when he was upset, he had Liam **first.** It was why Louis couldn’t bring himself to feel bad that they were still sleeping together. He didn’t care much about anything, as long as he still got to have Liam when he wanted him. And he did, whenever he wanted.

Except for when Sophia was on tour with them.

Louis hated it, he hated watching Liam hold her hand, smile at her, kiss her. Sophia got all the things Louis couldn’t have and he hated that. Hated knowing that Liam would sleep next to her whenever she was here. He felt sick thinking about if Liam touched her like he would touch him, couldn’t stomach the thought of Liam, _making love to her._

As hard as it was for Louis when Sophia was here, it was just that much hard the day after she would leave. He’d spend the whole time she was here wishing she was gone so he could be the one next to Liam. As soon as she would leave Louis would feel sick and not even want to look at Liam, let alone touch him.

But Louis put up with all of it, he took all of it, and would do it over and over again, just because he knows that he’s Liam’s best friend, and Liam wanted him first, and because _Liam loves him too._

*

Louis can feelhimself get angrier with every giggle and chuckle that comes from the corner of the couch, his grip on the Xbox controller gets tighter by the second and Zayn has to reach over and tug it from his grip. Louis folds his hands in his lap so he doesn’t clench them, stares out the bus window as they fly down the motorway.

“Louis ya alright yeah?” Niall questions.

Louis nods, doesn’t trust himself to speak, and doesn’t dare glance in the corner where he knows Sophia is sat between Liam’s legs, her back to his chest watching something on Liam’s laptop.

“I wanna write.” Louis decides suddenly, pushing up from the couch.

‘’Uh oh.” Harry smirks as he types away on his phone.

Zayn and Niall share a look with each other. They all know what’s coming. Louis’ grown up version of a temper tantrum. The one way they all know he wants Liam’s attention.

“Payno, off your lazy ass, I wanna finish that verse we were working on.” Louis strides casually past them, doesn’t look at either of them, he doesn’t have to look at Liam. He does reach down to yank Liam’s snapback off his head and places it on his own. “Fifteen seconds.”

Louis knows that’s all he needs to tell Liam, whether she’s here or not, Louis just needs to tell him he wants to write and it’s a given that Liam drops whatever he’s doing to follow him. Louis only does it once every so often, his way of letting Liam know that he’s had enough.

Louis makes his way up the to the upper deck of the bus; he doesn’t need to look back to know that Liam’s right behind him. He punches the code in for the back lounge and stands in the door way to wait for Liam. They’re still silent as Liam closes the door behind him, pins the code in again to lock it. Louis gets to work on converting the couch into the big bed and Liam gets into the cubby hole to get their writing books and their shared laptop they use specifically for their writing sessions. It’s not until Louis is tucked into one of the corners that he says anything.

“Do you like making me mad?” Louis asks him.

“You’re very attractive when you’re mad, maybe I’m hoping you go all Taylor Swift and write a really good song about how angry you are.” Liam chuckles, sidling up to Louis, he leans in to kiss him but Louis draws back just before their lips touch.

“Did you kiss her today?”

Liam deflates and presses his forehead into Louis’ shoulder letting out a deep sigh.

“You’re really going to pull that?”

“You know the rules Liam.” Louis shrugs him off and reaches for their book, opening to the most recent page they were working on

“I couldn’t not kiss her Lou.” Liam says.

“But you did, because you wanted to, so, try again tomorrow.” Louis snaps.

Liam grins and checks his watch, holding it out to show Louis. “Tomorrow is in like ten minutes. I can wait that long.”

And Louis can’t even be upset because it’s something he would’ve done.

“Shut up and let’s write yeah.” Louis keeps his tone even.

Louis’ not sure how long they end up sitting there in silence, doing nothing. He didn’t really want to write, just wanted the excuse to get Liam up here; but now that he’s alone with him he doesn’t want to do anything, well maybe make Liam suffer a bit. It seems like forever he sits there with the book open in his lap, clicking the pen, hoping that the sound is getting on Liam’s nerves.

It does eventually, Liam gets restless, and his hands start to wander. Fingers play with the end of Louis’ shirt. Louis jumps a bit at the feel of Liam’s hand coming to rest on his back. His hand is warm but it also sends a shiver up Louis’ spine.

“Trying to work Payno, if you’re going to be a pain, you can leave.” Louis tells him, but they both know he won’t. Liam hums an odd little sound, reaches over to tug the book from Louis’ lap.

“She’s leaving on Friday.” Liam informs him, tucking his other hand under the front of Louis’ shirt.

“You reminding me or reminding yourself?” Louis doesn’t know if he wants to wiggle out of Liam’s arms or not. It’s been a few days since Liam’s held him and he does miss it; but he does have it stuck in his head that Liam will be going to sleep holding her. “You know where to find me when she’s gone.”

Liam holds him closer and hooks his chin over his shoulder. “Don’t be so bitter babe.”

“Don’t call me that.” Louis snaps. He hates when Liam lets that name slip out to him. Liam uses that on everyone, uses it on her. He refuses to be called that by Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes, nuzzles his nose into the back of Louis’ neck. “Baloo.”

“Whatever.” Louis lets out an annoyed sound but settles back into Liam.

“Will you let me kiss you now?” Liam presses his lips against Louis’ cheek.

Louis hums, lets Liam turn his cheek to him and kiss the corner of his mouth, his jaw. Louis huffs and turns his head away just as Liam goes for his lips.

“You smell like her Li.” Louis whispers. “You can kiss me she leaves.”

*

He can hear them arguing. Everyone can hear them arguing. He knows that they’re watching him, waiting for a reaction. Louis hopes his face isn’t giving anything away.

He’s a bit at fault for this argument, only he knows that, well, their small circle knows that. It started this morning when Sophia told Liam she planned to stay a few more days. That didn’t get the reaction she wanted from Liam and it just blew up from there. So everyone’s been, involuntarily listening to them shout back and forth at each other. It’s not like anyone really had much of a choice, they were still stuck on the bus, another two hours away from their next city. Niall tried to be a bit respectful and turned a football game on, but, the yelling drowned it out. Maybe Louis wanted to listen anyway. Maybe he was a little smug in knowing that the reason why Liam was so upset she was staying was because of him.

“Louis looking like the cat ate the canary.” Harry tosses a wad of paper at him.

“Am not.” Louis argues.

“Might as well be.” Harry shakes his head. “Shameful.”

“I haven’t done anything!” Louis insists.

“Today.” Zayn adds.

“Yet.” Niall corrects.

“You’re all a bunch of knobs, I don’t know why I like any of you to be honest.” Louis throws his hands up, shakes his head.

“Yeah yeah, we all know Liam’s your favorite, tell us something we don’t know.” Harry grins.

Louis’ response is cut off by Liam entering the room. He’s fuming, face gone all red and blotchy. They can hear just in his _breathing_ how upset he is, he doesn’t have to say anything, and he doesn’t. He steps over Harry stretched out on the floor and squeezes himself between Louis and Niall, folds his arms across his chest as he slouches down into afull pout.

Sophia didn’t follow him in, and no one asks where she’s gone, but Louis gives it a full minute before he pushes his hand into the back of Liam’s hair, starts to massage at his scalp. The others divert their attention, let Louis calm Liam down. It doesn’t take long before Liam’s breathing slows to normal, his shoulders go lax and he’s leaning into Louis’ touch.

“She’s going to leave today.” Liam tells him.

Louis responds by giving Liam an affectionate squeeze to his neck.

~

Louis’ only a little bit angry when Liam doesn’t show up to his room that night. Not that Louis was expecting him, but, he just sort of hoped that he would come; Louis knew Sophia left as soon as their concert was over. It’s on total impulse that Louis goes to him. He’s not surprised to find Liam in a bad mood.

“Couldn’t even text me?” Louis asks letting himself in.

“Do I need to give you a play by play for everything that I do?” Liam snaps. “When did you become my damn mother.”

“Oooh.” Louis sings. “Testy.”

“I’m getting in the shower.” Liam ignores him. “Be here, or don’t. I don’t care.”

Louis knows better than to take it personally, he knows Liam’s irritation isn’t directed toward him. So he shrugs and let’s Liam go about his business.

Louis waits until the shower starts and he knows Liam is in before he gets nosy and reaches for Liam’s phone. Whatever had Liam upset he knows was on the phone and he needs to know what to say to Liam to make it better. He unlocks the phone to see that it’s opened to a message thread with Sophia. He shouldn’t, but he scrolls up to see the numerous texts she sent in a row.

_I don’t even know why I came, you obviously didn’t want me there._

_You ignored me the entire time like you’re ignoring me right now._

_This isn’t easy for me Liam._

_If you want to call it then just do so._

_At least you’re distracted though right? It’s easier for you._

**_It isn’t easy for me at all._ **

Sophia hadn’t responded to Liam‘s text, given he had just sent it, the time stamp show’s he sent it just before Louis even came into the room.

Louis locks the phone and puts it back on the table.

He doesn’t know why Liam would say that. Why Liam would even think that’s relevant to himself. It’s Liam who chose for it to be this way, not him.

It’s not easy for Louis either.

So he leaves.

Louis doesn’t _expect_ Liam to come to his room, but he _hopes_ that he does. And Louis will deny that he’s waited for him but it’s hours, before he hears the door open. He’d left the latch undone on purpose, knowing that if Liam wanted to, he’d just slip in with the extra key card.

Louis doesn’t acknowledge him, but he doesn’t pretend to be asleep either, he knows that Liam knows he’s awake. They’re both still silent as Liam crawls in behind Louis, curves around him and tangles their legs together, finding his hand to link their fingers together. Louis feels small like this, surrounded by Liam, can feel Liam touching him everywhere. It’s one of the few times where he doesn’t mind tinier than Liam.

“I didn’t really mean for you to leave.” Liam says, stroking a thumb over Louis’ hand.

“Didn’t wanna make things hard for you.” Louis can’t keep the bitterness out of his tone.

Liam skips a beat. “You’ve been sneaking in my phone.”

And he doesn’t even sound mad, he sounds amused instead.

“It’s not really sneaking when I know your password.” Louis points out.

“Fair enough.” Liam agrees. He pushes his face into Louis’ shoulder and squeezes his hand. “You don’t make things hard Baloo, it’s just me.”

“You giving me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech? Because if that’s how you want things then we can just skip right to it.” Louis pulls his hand free and tries to roll out of Liam’s hold, but he can’t. Not sure that he really wants to.

“That’s not what I want.” Liam answers. “I want you.”

“You can have me.” Louis tells him. “I’m just not the only one you want.”

“You’re the only one I can’t live without though.” Liam breathes into his neck.

“Who says you have to?” Louis answers.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to us Louis. I can’t lose you.” Liam tightens his hold around Louis as if he‘s going to leave that second.

“You wouldn’t, not ever.” Louis’ glad that it’s dark and he’s not turned toward Liam, because he can feel the tears start to sting at his eyes.

“Everyone says that, it doesn’t ever stay that way.”

“You should know full well by now that I’m not everyone Payno, I’m me and I’ve not once broken my word to you.” Louis struggles to wiggle out of Liam’s hold and scoots over so he’s not pressed up against or touching Liam at all. “You don’t have to leave but I can’t have you touching me right now.”

Liam didn’t want it to turn out like this. But he knows once Louis is in a mood it’s best just to let him stew on his own. He’ll be fine in the morning.

*

Louis isn’t fine in the morning; and that makes everyone else, not fine as well. It’s always difficult when Louis is in one of his moods. But it’s always just a little bit worse when it’s directed at Liam because, Louis gets mean. His comments about anything and everything Liam does is more on the spiteful side than it is just teasing. The worst thing for everyone else is watching Liam just take it. Liam doesn’t ever fight him back. It comes up to a boil point when Louis makes an extra snaky remark about Liam’s state of dress for the concert that night, it’s a small dig at Liam’s weight that has Zayn stepping in.

“Louis lay the fuck off.” Zayn snaps. “Enough.”

“But it’s fun to get him all worked up, look at his ears go all red, that’s when I know I’ve really gotten to him. Can’t stop now.” Louis grins, but it’s not nice.

“Louis you’re hurting him on purpose, just let it go.” Zayn says.

“Could say the same about him though yeah.” Louis’ talking to Zayn but he’s looking at Liam. “Right Payno?”

“Louis let’s go kick the footie around.” Niall suggests, producing a ball from almost thin air. Niall gets the most uncomfortable with tense situations, he doesn’t really choose sides than he chooses who’s the easiest to diffuse.

Liam’s rigid and he’s not looking at anyone, biting down on his lip and clenching his fists. They know Liam would never throw a punch at any of them, let alone Louis of all people, but there’s a first for everything.

“Alright.” Louis agrees. “Don’t want to do anything to make things complicated for dear old Liam. God knows he’s got enough to deal with.”

“You’re such a prick Tommo, let’s go.” Niall turns Louis around and leads him by the shoulders, sparing a look towards Liam as they leave. As soon as they’re gone Zayn nudges Liam in the shoulder.

“You know he didn’t mean that Liam.”

Liam just shrugs, not trusting his voice to respond verbally.

“Whatever it is that’s bothering him, he’ll be over it soon yeah. He picks at you cause he knows you in and out.” Zayn says.

Liam can’t draw up the words to tell Zayn that it’s _him_ bothering Louis, and Louis picks at him because he knows where to hit the worst. Louis knows what wounds to pick at just enough to get into Liam’s head and shake him up. Liam hates it.

Louis doesn’t let up at all for the rest of the night. He gets meaner by the hour and it continues into the show. Louis doesn’t know if he’s fueled on more by Liam’s lack of response, or the fact that Zayn keeps intercepting it for him. Niall and Harry stay out of it, they watch like a tennis match but both are ready to jump in if absolute need be.

By the end of the concert Louis’ frustrated. He just wants to get **some** kind of reaction out of Liam. He goes for one last effort. Waits until they’re in the car on the way back to the hotel before he says anything to make sure Liam hears.

“Irish you down for going out tonight?” Louis keeps his eyes on Liam, notices the way his shoulder straighten up from the slouch he’s in.

“Like to a club?” Niall questions.

“Sure, we’ve got an off day tomorrow, feel like getting absolutely smashed, maybe pull. You in?” Louis says it only because he knows Zayn has his headphones all the way up and can’t hear anything.

“Yeah sure, alright, I’m in.” Niall agrees.

“Harry what about you?” Louis tugs on his scarf.

“Sure.” Harry shrugs.

“I’ll come too.” Liam says turning around to look at Louis. “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not Payno.” Louis smiles settling back in his seat. “The more the merrier.”

~

Louis can feel Liam’s eyes on him, and it’s with that knowledge that he presses a little closer to the guy he’s dancing with, grinds a little harder. Louis’ too drunk and too out of his head to think about maybe this could end up being a bad idea. All he cares about is pissing Liam off, and the only way to do that is to make Liam jealous.

He pulls back for a second and looks towards Liam’s direction.

He’s not just watching, but glaring, Zayn’s talking in his ear, wild hand movements and all but Liam’s not giving him the slightest bit of acknowledgment. Louis grins at him and turns back to guy in front of him. Louis decides he‘s attracted enough to get off on him, not enough to take back to the hotel but definitely enough to find a darker corner or a bathroom stall. Louis suggests as much to him and is delighted when he agrees, takes his hand and leads him off to find a private spot. Louis gets to the far side of the bar when it all goes to shit.

Louis feels his hand get tugged away and turns around to see Liam in between him and the other boy.

“Fuck off.” Liam spits at the other.

Louis’ too annoyed to appreciate just how good Liam looks right now. Drawn up to his fullest height and towering over both of them. He’s tense enough that muscles are bulging and Louis doesn’t really blame the guy for scrambling away as quick as possible.

“Well look at you getting all hot and bothered. Did you get jealous Liam?” Louis smirks.

“We’re leaving.” Liam turns Louis around to lead him out.

Louis spins around again and pushes Liam’s hand away. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t go back and find that bloke.”

“Because I fucking said so.” Liam snaps.

“What makes you think I give a shit!” Louis steps into Liam’s space. “Why do you think you’re so special?”

“Because you’re only doing this because of me.” Liam returns. “You only came out here because of me, you’re upset with me so you tried to make me jealous, good job, it worked. Now cut it the fuck out before I get really upset.”

“Don’t fucking flatter yourself.” Louis spits. “I don’t revolve around you Liam.”

Louis tries to sidestep him to go back towards the dance floor but Liam grabs him by the upper arm and holds him in place.

“You’ve got about ten seconds to walk out with me, or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out. Do you really want that plastered all over a gossip site?”

Louis sets his jaw, yanks his arm out of Liam’s grip. He thinks about it for a minute, thinks about just completely defying Liam, he has no doubt Liam would physically pull him out of this club. But he does think about how those pictures would look in the morning, he doesn’t want to have make up a lie to cover for it. He glares at Liam as he turns on his heel and let’s Liam lead him out.

They don’t speak to each other on the car ride back, Louis glares out of the window while Liam texts Zayn about where they’ve gone. Louis throws a silent fit all the way up to the room where he has a bit of trouble opening the door. It only angers him more when Liam takes the key and opens the door himself.

“What a fucking hero.” Louis scoffs, shoving past Liam to get in first. “I really can’t stand you sometimes Liam.”

Liam follows Louis where he plops on to the bed and reaches down to pull off his shoes.

“So leave me alone then Louis, no one’s making you stay with me.”

“Fuck you Liam!” Louis chucks his shoe at him, and misses by a wide margin, he gets only a little closer when he throws the other.

“Nice.” Liam snorts.

“I fucking love you, dickwad. Don’t you get that? I love you!”

Liam frowns, seeing how quickly this is going to turn serious.

“I know Louis.”

“Do you?” Louis’ voice cracks. “Do you honestly, because sometimes I don’t think you do. I think you forget because if you knew how much I love you, you wouldn’t fucking put me in these fucked up situations, you wouldn’t make me feel like this.” Louis’ breath catches and he looks away from Liam.

“I do.” Liam comes to kneel down in front of Louis. “I know Baloo, I don’t want you to feel like this. I hate it. I hate knowing that I hurt you. I try not to, honest.” Liam lays his head in Louis’ lap.

“You do a pretty fucked up job to be honest.” Louis tells him, bringing his hands up the back of Liam’s head to thread through his hair.

“I know. I’m shit.” Liam agrees.

“And I love you.” Louis says again. “I just want to be with you.  I love you so much Liam. Why don’t you want to be with me. You’re not honestly happy with her Liam, I know you’re not. I could make you happy. I want to make you happy Li.”

Louis is the past point to be embarrassed by his drunk tearful rambles. It’s really nothing he’s afraid of admitting anyway, he just doesn’t like making Liam feel as shit as he does.

“You do make me happy Lou, I’m at my happiest whenever I’m with you.” Liam admits turning his chin up to look at Louis.

“Then be with me. End it with her.” Louis pleads desperately.

It’s genuine pain in Liam’s eyes when he answers. “I can’t.”

“NO!” Louis cries. He shoves at Liam, and it’s so forceful and sudden that Liam’s not prepared and he falls back on to the floor as Louis leaps up, tearing across the room to the door.

“Louis where are you doing?” Liam scrambles to get back up.

“I’m fucking leaving. You don’t get to treat me like this Liam!” Louis fumbles with the lock and just when he manages to get the latch undone and the door open Liam’s slams it shut again.

“Where are you even going to go, this is your room remember?”

“Somewhere you can’t fucking bother me!” Louis shouts. “I’m fucking tired of this, of you! You don’t get to make me sit and watch you with your girlfriend and do everything that I want to do with you and then turn around and tell me who I can and can’t hook up and tell me you love me, just to fall back and say that you don’t want to be with me. It’s fucked up Liam!”

“You don’t think I know that?” Liam lets a short laugh. “It’s fucked up for everyone, not just for you Louis.”

“Fuck you Liam, you don’t get to downplay my feelings.” Louis spits. He gives up trying to get out the door, he opts to turning for the bathroom instead, anywhere just to get out of Liam’s space right now.

Liam lets him go then, they both need to cool down, he’s fine with giving Louis his space he just wants to make sure that Louis doesn’t leave.

“I never said I didn’t want to be with you Louis.” Liam calls from the other side of the door. “Just that I can’t. There’s a difference.”

Louis doesn’t think that there is a difference, doesn’t see how Liam can come to that at all. It doesn’t make him feel any better. Part of him wants to go back out there, yell at Liam until he can’t anymore. He’s angry, and he’s hurt, and he’s a lot drunk. He gets in the shower instead, hoping the best way to calm down a bit is wash it off of himself.

He hates fighting with Liam, regrets even going out. His goal was to make Liam jealous, but he didn’t plan to get into this argument with him. Louis thought he’d just be mad and they’d have a bit of angry sex and then make up sex. He didn’t want a full blown repetitive argument.

Louis plays it back in his head as he stands under the spray of scalding water. Tries to go through his head and figure out what he can do to get Liam to choose him. He grows frustrated when he realizes there’s really nothing he can do. It’s up to Liam. The only choice Louis gets is to either stay, or end what little they have right now.

Louis can’t do that.

He doesn’t hear Liam come in the bathroom, it startles him a bit when he feels Liam behind him, arms wrapping around him as he steps in the shower behind Louis. Louis bites his lip, decides quickly if he’s going to stay or get out.

He lets out a defeated sigh and relaxes into Liam’s arms.

He’s glad the water droplets on his face are blending with the tears falling from his eyes, he doesn’t want Liam to see him cry.

“I wish you’d give up on me.” Liam says nuzzling into Louis’ shoulder. “You deserve better.”

“Everyone tells me that.” Louis lets out sad laugh. “No one, not even you, understands that it doesn’t get better than you.”

Louis turns and ducks his head under Liam’s chin. “Why don’t you want me like I want you? Why am I not good enough to have you all the time?”

Liam doesn’t respond, chooses instead to stay silent and just hold Louis. They still don’t talk as they finish up their shower. Louis feels a little pathetic letting Liam wash his hair and then his body. Even towels him dry when they’re finished. This is the part when Louis gets it easy, where he can just pretend that Liam is his; when Liam lays him down still naked and cuddles up to him, it’s easier to pretend that Louis is allowed. Until he wakes up in the morning and remembers that none of it is easy, and he’s not allowed because Liam isn’t his. He’s starting to believe, no matter how much Liam tells him otherwise, that he doesn’t want to be.

*

Louis and Liam haven’t spoken to each other in a week, and the whole tour is thrown off balance. No one knows how to fix it because the two boys don’t seem to _want_ to fix it. Louis and Liam can’t stay in one room together without the heavy silence and tension getting to one of them to the point where one ends up leaving. And it’s always Louis. Louis who leaves, because Louis isn’t the one who needs to talk to make him feel better, the only one he goes to for that is Liam. Liam can get comfort from one of the other boys, Louis can’t.

But their tension isn’t only backstage, it’s onstage too and everyone can sense it. The two of them won’t go near each other, and the missing interaction doesn’t go unnoticed by the fans, and it‘s stirring a lot of media controversy. Anything to report a rumor of fighting in the band. It‘s when Louis and Liam do nothing to deny it that Lou intervenes, taking the opportunity when she’s got Louis trapped in her chair to get his hair done.

“Anything you need to talk about babe?” Lou stares him down in the mirror.

Louis pretends that he doesn’t hear her and gets a hard tug of his hair.

“No, I’m fine.” he mumbles.

“You sure? You’ve got no idea why Liam’s been walking around looking like a kicked puppy?” she gets on with doing his hair.

“I didn’t do anything to him.” Louis snaps. “Why does everyone assume it’s something I’ve done to him? No one ever stops to question maybe it’s what he’s doing to me?”

“Well if it is him doing it to you, why don‘t you stop it?” Lou suggests gently.

Louis’ temper always flares from zero to ten when someone just so casually suggests that he lets Liam go. It’s not at all easy as they like to tell him it is.

“This is me having stopped it.” Louis gestures to himself. “I look and feel like shit, and Liam’s walking around looking like bigger shit because we haven’t spoken to or been with each other in a week. I can’t even look at him. Everyone wanted us to stop, so we did, and it’s ruining everything.”

“Only because you’re letting it Louis!” Lou cries. “If you try to act normal, like the best friends I know you are it’s going to be okay again. You just have to try.”

“I don’t want to have to try! I worked hard enough the first go around to get him to like me, I don’t have the time or the patience to do it over again Lou.”

“You don’t have to work at it Louis, he already loves you, you-”

“Yeah that’s the fucking problem.” Louis cuts her off and gets out of the chair. “He loves me, supposedly.”

Lou hesitates to respond and Louis lets out a sigh.

“Don’t worry about my hair, I’ll get a headband from Harry.”

Louis can’t lie to himself, or anyone really. He doesn’t like not talking to Liam, its throws him off balance as well but he think it’s more hurtful in this moment to talk to Liam than it is not talking to him. It’s got the other boys feeling like they’re in the middle of a tug of war.

“I don’t choose sides Louis, you two need to work this out, simply because it’s really odd when you’re not talking to each other, it’s like when we first got together again. Liam’s too wound up and you’re acting like it’s no big deal.” Zayn corners Louis at dinner before their show.

“Have you talked to Liam today?” Louis questions him.

“No.” Zayn shakes his head. “I would, but, can’t find him.”

“Well go on a hunt then, because this is not my fault.” Louis says and leaves Zayn alone at the table.

Niall finds Louis too, but this time it’s after yet another concert where Liam and Louis act like the other one just isn’t there.

“Please don’t get a divorce.” Niall begs. “I don’t want have to go through shared custody again. Although having two birthdays was pretty sick. Also, if you two don’t ever talk again, we’re pretty much fucked on this album aren’t we, we all left it to you two.”

“Liam has the song book.” is what Louis tells him, in hopes Niall takes the hint to go bother Liam instead, this is not his fault.

It’s another two days before Harry finds him, looking sheepish as if someone forced him to come talk to Louis.

“In all fairness, I actually did go talk to Liam first.” Harry starts.

“And?” Louis waits.

“And he just wanted me to give you this.” Harry holds out their song book. “He said he finished the one you two were having trouble with. Wants you to take a look at it.”

Louis takes it from him and Harry gives him a salute before retreating again.

He’s tempted to open it and take a look, but he’s not entirely sure if he’s ready for that, knowing he won’t be able to resist going to see Liam afterwards. So he tucks it away and tries to forget about it.

After two full weeks pass, Louis isn’t sure just exactly how much longer he can take the silence, but he is not going to go to Liam, it’s Liam’s choice, Liam’s decision. He grows frustrated with every minute Liam doesn’t come to him, in any type of way. Instead he has to endure Liam’s instagram pictures of himself, looking sad and captions that hint at he’s missing someone, or wanting to be with them.

The fans and the media assume it’s for Sophia, but Louis knows they’re about him because those captions are lyrics straight from the songbook, songs they’ve written together, to each other, and for each other. Louis holds back the urge to respond to Liam, until one night where Louis completely loses it.

He gets the notification from twitter but goes to instagram for the whole post. Liam’s posted a picture of himself showing that he’s in bed, watching a movie on his laptop. Louis’ heart skips a few beats when he sees Baloo from The Jungle Book on the screen. Louis reads the caption.

**fakeliampayne:** _can’t sleep decided to watch The Jungle Book. Baloo is my favorite…. I need a Baloo #missyou_

It takes a lot of will power for Louis not to jump out of bed right then and make a beeline for Liam’s room. Louis can’t even decide yet if he’s angry or happy, he’s not sure what to feel, what he should feel. He just doesn’t know how to respond to that, or even if he should.

Louis is the only one in the world that would understand what that means, but Louis can’t help but feel a little pride in knowing that Liam just told everyone that he needed Louis and that he misses him. Louis stops himself getting out of bed by reminding himself that just because Liam **needs** him, doesn’t mean he **wants** just him. And that’s what Louis needs to hear.

He pulls out his phone anyway to at least send Liam a text, let him know that he’s been heard.

_Miss you too_

~

Louis’ hiding out in the maze of crew trucks, he’s due for sound check in a few minutes but he’s not ready to project himself into the craziness of backstage right now. He hasn’t seen Liam today, but for once, he’s not avoiding him on purpose. He hasn’t really seen anyone today. He’s debating on whether or not he wants to call his mum, he hasn’t talked to her in a while he feels like she’s the only person who can make him feel better right now. He’s just about to dial the number when he sees a football rolling his way. He stops it with his foot just before it passes him and looks up to see Liam standing a bit away .

He looks nervous to be there, looking as small as Liam could possibly look in basketball shorts and one his compression tanks, Louis can tell that he just came from a workout with Mark. Louis looks down at the football and passes it back and forth between his feet before looking back up at Liam. He’s watching Louis’ feet, waiting to see if he passes it back. Louis does and the smile that erupts on Liam’s face makes Louis’ heart almost burst out of his chest.

They pass it back and forth lightly for a but, then Louis stands up and starts putting a little bit of power behind it. They move farther apart and they start actually moving around, Louis letting the ball bounce of his chest before punting it back towards Liam.

It’s normal, and it feels good, and Louis’ only a little bit concerned about how they can go from not speaking to each other for almost a moth to kicking around a football like nothing was wrong. Unfortunately their bubble pops when both of their phones sound off with a text, probably from Paul, letting them know that they’re probably late for sound check. Louis pops the ball into the air before catching it, Liam’s expression falls back into a worried one as Louis comes closer.

“Got work to do Payno.” Louis tosses the ball at him, brushes his hand across Liam’s stomach as he passes.

Everything shifts back after that, and no one mentions anything about it, mostly in fear of ruining it. Everything moves faster and smoother with Louis and Liam working together instead of avoiding each other, and it transfers to onstage as well. Liam and Louis follow each other and Louis steals every hat and bandana Liam comes out with, doesn’t give it back to him until he gets Liam to run circles around him a few times. They have a travel night and instead of them going to separate buses Liam follows Louis onto the first bus and plops down next to him on the couch and argues about what they’re going to play. Zayn and Niall join them, informs them that Harry decided to stay on the other bus for tonight. Niall sprawls out on the end of the couch while Zayn gives Louis and Liam the longest look before shuffling off to the bunks.

They trade off a few rounds off FIFA with Niall before deciding to flip to a movie. Niall turn the lights low and Louis shifts around to lay his head in Liam’s lap, hums out a pleased sound when Liam pushes his fingers through Louis’ hair and leaves them there.

Louis knows that eventually they need to talk, but for now, he just wants be, he’s perfectly fine with just laying here with him.

They get through another two movies before Liam tugs him up, wraps a blanket around Louis shoulders and tucks him under his arm as he walks with him half asleep up to their lounge. The bed is already folded out and Liam deposits Louis on it

“Don’t manhandle Liam, I’m too tired to fight you back right now.” Louis snuggles into his blanket and scoots further up the bed.

“Too tired to fight back. Hmmm.” Liam yanks the blanket off of Louis, clambers on top of Louis, knees on either side of his hips. Liam pulls the blanket back up over both of their heads and crowds up close against Louis’ face. “So if you’re too tired to fight me, does that mean I can do anything I want with you right now?”

“You did just about anything to me this morning? You want another go?” Louis shifts his ups and slots their hips right together.

“Yeah.” Liam breathes, licking his bottom lip. “Always want a go with that pretty little bum of yours Baloo.”

“Always want to give it to you.” Louis reaches down to tug up Liam’s shirt.

~

It‘s good for another week, Liam comes to Louis’ room and they share the lounge on the bus to write and they play around as usual on stage. Everything is perfect, though they still haven’t talked anything through, Louis doesn’t want to bring anything up, he doesn’t want to ruin their bliss.

But it’s ruined for him.

Louis’ honest sole purpose going to Liam’s room is to fetch Liam for their outing with Niall to a football field. They scheduled to have a kick around there months ago and they’re already running late, Niall waiting for them downstairs in the car. Louis doesn’t knock on the door, the reason for having the extra key is so he doesn’t have to, so Louis slides the key in and gets the green light and opens the door.

Louis gets ready to shout out at Liam to get a move but the words get caught when he’s met with the sight before him. Liam’s sat on the edge of the bed, soft moans leaving his lips, legs spread kneeling between them is a topless Sophia with her mouth on Liam’s cock.

Louis might puke. If he could even move. He must make some kind of sound though because Liam’s eyes suddenly snap open and land on him.

“Louis!”

If Louis wasn’t so shell shocked it’d be sort of funny the way Liam pushes Sophia away from him, but then it’s like he remembers that Sophia doesn’t have anything covering her and he yanks her up to the bed to hide her behind him.

“Sorry!” Louis is kind of late and trying to shield his eyes, but he does anyway because well, the last thing he wants to see is Sophia half naked. “Sorry, Jesus Liam, there’s a reason for the latch on the door.”

“Can I help you with something Louis?” Liam sounds impatient, mad almost, and that instantly sparks a reaction out of Louis. _He’s_ not the one who forgot to mention Sophia was coming, he’s also not the one that forgot they have a day planned with Niall.

“Yeah you fucking wanker, we need to be downstairs with Niall like ten minutes ago, footie arena remember. Came to see what the hell was taking you so long.” Louis snaps.

“That was today? Fuck.” Liam breathes.

“Yeah that was today, apparently you’re bloody forgetful aren’t ya. Anything else you forgot Liam?” he wants to stare Liam down, Louis figures it’s hard to show someone how mad you are when you can’t look at them.

“Shut up Louis.” Liam uses that warning tone he saves especially for Louis to let him know he’s going too far. “Obviously I can’t go.”

“Yeah obviously.” Louis snorts. “I’ll explain to Niall that you’re ditching our once in a lifetime footie session to get your dick sucked. Or do you want me to lie to him? I don’t think he’ll believe me though, not quite as good at it as you are I’m afraid.”

He hears Liam let out a growl and then suddenly he’s being pushed forward, Louis reaches out just in time to snatch up Liam’s wallet from the desk before he’s pushed out of the door and into the hallway, Liam slams the door shut behind him and pushes Louis against the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing Louis!” Liam demands.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Louis pushes him away. “That’s something I should be asking you isn’t it?”

“Louis don’t start this.” Liam keeps his voice down.

“You’re an asshole Payne, I can’t believe you. We just had the shittiest last few weeks probably in our whole lives and we finally just got it right again and you pull this? Are you kidding me.”

“I didn’t know she was coming, Louis, she just showed up.” Liam says.

“And you wasted no time getting your dick out for her huh?” Louis’ aiming now, feel his whole body start to shake with anger. “Could’ve just shot me a text letting me know, that’s something I could’ve gone my entire life without seeing.”

“You just barged in Louis!” Liam’s defense is weak.

“I have the fucking key you twat!” Louis shoves Liam’s chest. “That’s why you gave it to me isn’t it, so I can come in whenever I want.”

“You can’t be angry at me, I didn’t know she was coming, I haven’t spoken to her in days.”

“Whatever Liam.” Louis shakes his head. He flips open Liam’s wallet and fishes out the extra key he knows is to his room. “Don’t bother knocking, not going to answer.”

He put Liam’s extra key card in the place his was and closes the wallet back, pressing it into Liam’s chest as he leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“Hope you’re still using condoms with her, don’t think Sophia will like the fact that her boyfriend’s cock was inside of me last night.”

Louis pushes away from Liam, letting his wallet drop to the floor as he walks away, he wills himself not to look back at Liam. He holds his tears all the way down the lift and to the car where Niall is waiting restlessly. Louis slides in next to Niall and tells their driver they can leave now.

“Where the hell is Payno?” Niall questions.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut as he leans his head back against the seat.

“Sophia.” Louis breathes.

Niall lets out a loud laugh. “Yeah right.”

Louis says nothing, squeezes his eyes shut tighter cause he can feel the tears start to burn at the corners of his eyes, there’s a heavy weight on his chest and he can’t breathe right now. Niall realizes he’s not joking.

“Aww shit.” Niall sighs in a ‘here we go again’ type of way. But he sees how hard it’s hitting Louis, so he wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulls him into a side hug. “S’gonna be alright Tommo, you’ll get through it, ya always do yeah?”

Louis wants to tell him he’s tired of having get through it.

~

Louis resorts back to his schoolyard tactics. He’s more in favor of getting mean, and even. He treads the line of outing Liam to Sophia and he doesn’t really care how mad Liam gets about it. He likes it even, seeing the pure panic in Liam’s eyes before he turns angry and leaves the room with Sophia before Louis can say something harmful. He’s not the only one finding it funny, Niall’s been cackling like mad every time Louis says anything that he knows is related back to Liam, and that’s getting on Zayn’s nerves, Harry’s nowhere to be found.

“What are you trying to get at with this Louis?” Zayn questions. He knows better than to try and talk to Louis, he never gets a real answer from him anyway and he’s definitely not going to get one while Louis is playing a game with Niall.

“Not trying to get at anything Zayn, he only gets mad cause he knows everything is true. It’s not my fault he’s lying to his girlfriend.” Louis shrugs without a care in the world.

“Sophia already thinks he’s cheating, you’re making it worse.” Zayn tells him.

“That’s cause he **is** cheating Z.” Louis snorts. “I didn’t ask him to lie, he’s the one who kept it up with me when she came around. That’s on him. I’ve told him to tell her, if he doesn’t, that’s his own fault.”

“It’s your fault too.” Zayn reminds him.

“It’s not!” Niall interrupts. “Louis might be a dick, but he’s in love, and Liam’s a twat to keep coming back to Louis. Louis can’t tell him no, well I mean he could but why would he want to? The boy he wants tells him that he loves him too and then sleeps with him every other night, you’re telling me Louis is more wrong than Liam? Liam’s taking advantage of him, that’s what this is. He keeps going to Louis when he knows Louis won’t deny him and then he gets upset with Louis for asking to pick him. It’s not right Zayn, Liam is not right.”

Zayn and Louis stare at him silence, in shock that Niall would even say something like that, that Niall even thought like that.

Niall shifts uncomfortably under their gaze. “I keep my opinions to myself because I don’t like choosing sides, I love you all the same but I know when one of you is being a shit person. Right now Liam is being a shit person. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Louis smiles and reaches over to ruffles Niall’s hair, then turns to give Zayn a look. “Irish has spoken. Go ask Liam why he doesn’t leave me alone, if you find out be a lad and let me know.”

~

Niall’s keeping watch at the door while Louis rummages through Liam’s suitcase, making a big mess of it as he goes. Niall’s antsy sitting at the door, not that he’s nervous for himself, but, nervous for Louis about what he’s doing.

“He’s going to be really mad Louis.” Niall tells him again. “Can’t you like, take his hats or something, or at least his shoes.”

“They’re not even half as important to him as these are Niall.” Louis says.

He finally comes across what he’s looking for. The shoe box Liam keeps at the bottom of his suitcases with all his watches in them. There’s a about ten of them in there but Louis knows which ones he’s looking for; it helps that Liam has a piece of paper taped to the top of each box with the date he bought the watch, or was given one. Louis grabs three of them and puts them into his backpack before putting the shoebox back in Liam’s suitcase and closing it back up.

“Alright Horan, let’s go.” Louis hoists the bag over his shoulder before joining Niall at the door.

“He’s going to know.” Niall says as they walk down the hall to head downstairs for the car that’s waiting to take them to the venue.

“Good, I want him to know.” Louis replies. “How mad is he really going to be? I bought them for him. I can take them back if I want to.”

“Well, I didn’t help you in this okay? I’m not getting knocked out in case Liam starts throwing fists.” Niall sounds genuinely worried.

“I would never bring you down like that Niall.” Louis pats his back.

Liam’s watches are important to him. It’s one of the things Liam splurges his money on. Expensive watches that he treats himself to whenever the band does something noteworthy. Liam likes to have his own little reminders of how much they accomplished together as a band. Louis knows how much more important the ones are he just took are.

Liam’s asked everyone not to gift him with watches, it was a thing he wanted to keep for himself; but of course there were three times when Louis was the exception for that rule. The first time Louis gave him a watch was when Midnight Memories went number one, he was absolutely ecstatic that what they wrote together had done so well and he wanted Liam to have a personal gift from him to remember it. The second time was when they got confirmation that the entirety of the tour sold out, even if with adding extra dates and more cities; they were going to spend an entire tour singing the songs they wrote together. The third and most recent one was when it was made official that they were part owners of 5 Seconds of Summer; cause not only where they band mates themselves, writing partners, and best friends; but now business partners as well.

Liam has never worn any of the three of them, he only wears a watch a couple times anyway before he puts it on his shelf at home for keepsake. He told Louis he didn’t want to mess any of them up, but he kept them with him anyway because they were important, to him, to them. Which is exactly the reason why Louis took them. He wanted to see how long it would take Liam to notice, if he would notice at all.

~

Liam definitely notices, and Niall was right, he absolutely knew it was Louis.

The dressing room is full, everyone scrambling around to get hair styled and clothes on and mic packs attached. Louis’ in one of the stand up mirrors trying to figure out what shoes he wants to wear. The whole room falls silent when the door bangs open, Louis looks up in time to see Liam throwing something and Louis has just enough time to dodge it, so whatever it is hits the mirror and shatters it. Louis turns and suddenly Liam is right there in front of him.

“Give them back Louis, now.” Liam doesn’t yell, but his voice is low and that seems even more dangerous, the anger in Liam’s eyes would’ve scared anyone else. But not Louis.

“Give what back?” Louis plays dumb.

“This isn’t fucking funny Louis.” Liam snatches the extra pair of shoes out of his hands and throws them to the side, he pushes Louis hard up against the wall, pins his forearm across Louis’ chest to keep him there.

There’s a loud chorus of Liam’s name and a few people shuffle forward, they’re all surprised at the way Liam is handling Louis like this. He’s never been so serious like this, when they play they get a bit rough but Liam’s eyes and Liam’s voice, and the amount of strength he is using to keep Louis still, isn’t playful.

 “Ooh Payno, what are you going to do if I don’t give them back?” Louis eggs him.

“Why did you take them?” Liam drops his voice so he hopes Louis is the only one to hear, the entire room is still so silent. “You know what those mean to me.”

“You know what to do to get them back” Louis returns.

“Liam let him up, you’re making us all bit a nervous.” Niall interjects.

“I’m not going to hurt him Niall, shut up.” Liam snaps, he releases Louis anyway and instead places his hands on either side of Louis’ head, still trapping him there. Louis stays, Liam has the both of them enclosed in their own little bubble and it’s the closest they’ve been since Sophia arrived. “Please give them back.”

“No.” Louis whispers.

“For fucks sake Louis!” Liam draws his hand back and slams his fist against the wall, Louis doesn’t even flinch, a show of trust that he knows no matter how angry he is he knows Liam wouldn’t hurt him. “You can‘t just take my things like that because you get upset, give them back!”

“Why should I? You’ve taken enough from me haven’t you? Don’t lose your head over some silly watches.” Louis scoffs.

“This is not a game Louis!” Liam’s turning red, arms shaking.

“You’re right, it’s not a fucking game so just pick already and be done with it!”

“You’re going to ruin everything!” Liam is fuming.

Louis sucks in a breath, and looks Liam over, he looks as if he might cry, whether from being that upset or just involuntary tears because he’s angry.

“You’ve already ruined it Liam.” Louis states calmly. “Let me go.”

Liam shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“I mean let me off the wall.” Louis rephrases.

Liam doesn’t move yet, stares into Louis’ eyes as if he’s looking for something. Louis holds back the urge to kiss him, they’re standing in a crowded room that includes Liam’s girlfriend. “I need them back Lou.”

“You’ll get them back when I think you deserve them again.” Louis says. He reaches up with a hand and pushes at Liam’s arm, when he sees Liam doesn’t resist he pushes it down off the wall so he can step out of Liam’s space.

Louis slips out of the room without another word or a look to anyone and he’s not sure whether he should feel relieved or disappointed when no one follows after him. He needs a second to gather his head. What just happened probably didn’t look quite so innocent, it’s only obvious there was something a little more than Louis nicking stuff that was going on between them. Louis wonders if Liam’s finally going to tell Sophia, or if he‘s going to tell her another lie. Either way, he doesn’t want to be around to watch it. It’s really not his problem.

*

 

Louis thinks he might still be drunk as he wakes up. The world is still spinning like it was when he stumbled into his room. But the nasty taste in his mouth and the throbbing behind his eyes lets him know that he’s just extremely hung over. He rolls over from his tummy on to his back, when he stretches out his hands collide with the naked body that’s next to him.

Naked?

Louis sits up far too fast then his head likes and his vision goes blurry as he tries to focus in on the room behind him. He is in his own hotel room, that’s good at least, but it’s a mess of bottles everywhere, and clothes thrown about, clothes that are half his, and half not. Louis’ head pounds as he tries to remember the night before. He remembers going out, remembers that none of the others wanted to go with him but he went by himself anyway. How he started drinking in the hotel bar and was probably drunk when he got to the club. It’s the only reason why he would’ve tried to go on a pull. He hasn’t done that in months, the last time he did Liam put a stop to it. Probably explains why there’s someone now in his bed.

He hasn’t spoken to Liam in weeks, but they’re not really avoiding each other either. They just seem to be, existing, around each other. But they’re not normal and that’s enough to make Louis feel out of loop. Apparently enough to make him go pull a random.

Louis looks over the other boy now and he feels a little sick, and it’s not just from the alcohol swimming in his stomach. That’s not what he wanted to do. He didn’t want another person in his bed, he wonders how drunk he must have been to think that was a good idea. If both of their apparent nakedness doesn’t tell Louis he had sex last night then the dull ache in Louis’ thighs is enough of an answer as well.

Louis remembers now, how nothing felt right. Lips weren’t soft enough, and hands weren’t big enough. He recalls asking to be held down harder and thinking that it wasn’t hard enough, the other boy wasn’t strong enough. It just didn’t feel good, it didn’t feel right. He might have come but Louis’ sure he’s never had sex and finished completely unsatisfied.

He actually does have to go throw up now.

Louis pulls a cowardly move and turns the shower on as he calls Paul. He’s not sure if he can get rid of his guest without being sick again. He spends over an hour in the shower, lets the bathroom steam up as he washes himself three times, tries to rinse off the touch and memory that he was another person last night. He can’t even remember the last time he had sex with someone that wasn’t Liam. Or even when he was genuinely _attracted_ to someone other Liam. He pins it on pent up frustration that he even got hard for the other boy last night.

Louis still feels sluggish, probably even more so when he steps out of the shower. He’s glad to see that Paul tended to the boy but the room is still a mess and Louis doesn’t want to spend any more time in here. He’s glad that they leave after the show tonight. He gets dressed in a tank top and sweats that he knows belong to Liam and calls the front desk to let them know he’d like his room cleaned. He goes back to his suitcase and grabs the three boxes he stole from Liam and pockets them, before padding out of his room.

Liam’s only a few rooms down, he knows that because he’s secretly asked Paul for the extra key, but he doesn’t use it, he knocks instead, wanting to give Liam the chance to decide if he wants to see him or not. He doesn’t have to wait long for Liam to answer the door, he’s half asleep and wearing nothing but his briefs but he looks surprised nonetheless to see Louis, steps back silently to let him in.

It’s still dark in Liam’s room, but he draws back the drapes to let just a little light in before climbing back into bed. Louis’ slow to follow, but he does get in next to Liam and leans back against the headboard.

“You look hungover.” Liam notes.

Louis nods. He feels like shit. Both from his hangover and about what he’s done. He thinks it’s sort of amusing though, he’s actually allowed to sleep with other people and yet he feels guilty.

“Fun night then?” Liam asks.

“I slept with someone else.” Louis blurts out. He waits for Liam’s reaction and when he doesn’t get one he turns to look at him. For once Louis can’t read him.

“I know.” Liam says quietly.

“You know? How?” Louis demands.

“I saw you.” Liam admits, but now he looks as guilty as Louis feels. “I followed you.”

Louis is shocked. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you needed that, you needed to, do whatever you wanted to do without me getting in the way. I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay. That you didn’t get too wasted and end up wandering the streets, again.”

“You wanted to make sure no one took advantage of me.” Louis corrects.

Liam lets out a small smile. “That too.”

They grow silent. Louis just watches Liam as he plays with a thread on the duvet. He wants to reach over and run his hands through Liam’s hair, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed.

“So was it good?”

“No.” Louis says quickly.

Liam lets out a small chuckle. “You don’t have to spare my feelings Louis.”

“I’m not.” Louis argues. “It was shit and I didn’t like it.”

“That bad huh.” Liam hums.

“He wasn’t you.”

Liam presses his palm flat against the duvet, he turns slowly to look at Louis and he looks a bit nervous now, scared.

“He wasn’t you Liam. It felt wrong. I woke up and I felt like complete shit because there was someone in my bed and it wasn’t you.”

“Louis.” Liam breathes.

“It doesn’t feel good.” Louis fights to keep his voice steady. “I feel like I betrayed you.”

“You don’t have to feel like that Louis.” Liam tells him. “And you don’t have to apologize to me or anything. You’re allowed, and you don’t owe me anything.”

“How did you feel just now when I told you that?” Louis asks. “I need to know, how did that just make you feel knowing that I was with someone else. Or last night cause apparently you watched me bring the person back.”

Liam takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face. “I didn’t like it. I don’t like it. I watched you last night and every time he touched you I wanted to go to you and snatch you away. It’s safe to say I didn’t sleep very good last night. Couldn’t stop thinking about what could’ve been happening in your room. You don’t know how relieved I am to hear you say that it was shit.”

“I don’t know why I brought him back.” Louis shakes his head. “I didn’t, I don’t know why I did that.”

“It’s alright Louis.” Liam smiles gently, he doesn’t really want to show Louis how bothered he is by it. He doesn’t have the right to be.

“It’s not, Liam it’s really not. I wanted you. And I didn’t know if I was allowed to come to you. That makes me feel worse, like not even in a sexual way, just as my best friend. I didn’t know if you wanted me around.” Louis presses his palms to his forehead. He’s already got a headache, he doesn’t want to make it worse by crying.

“You can always come to me Louis. Even if we’re fighting, if you need me, you can come.” Liam assures him, he holds his hand out to Louis, palm, up, and Louis is quick to take it, laces his fingers with Liam’s. He feels instantly just a little better.

“I need to ask you a question.” Louis says. “And I need you to not get mad or try and avoid answering it. Can you do that?”

“Okay.” Liam nods but he looks and sounds unsure.

“Do you not want to be with me cause you’re ashamed of me? Of what we’ve been doing?”

“Of course not!” Liam cries, squeezes Louis’ hand. “I am not ashamed of you, in any way Louis, don‘t think that.”

“Then what’s stopping you? Liam god, I know you tell me you love me, that I’m your favorite, and I’m more important than anyone, so why can’t you just be with me! If you’re not ashamed of me then what the fuck is it! What is wrong with me? Tell me so I can fix it.”

“Because I’m afraid of you!” Liam snaps. His sudden harshness scares them both but Louis’ eyes go wide.

“Afraid of me?” Louis whispers.

“Yes I’m terrified of you Louis, you scare the shit out of me.” Liam looks genuinely scared just talking to him. “I have never loved anyone else like I love you and that scares me because I’m not a good at this. I give everything to someone just to have it all turn to shit. I’m afraid that if we make this official that I’m going to end up losing you. I lose everyone that I have ever been with and I cannot let that happen with you. I won‘t.”

“I already told you that wouldn’t happen Li, I wouldn’t let us become like that.”

“We’re already becoming like that. This is the first time I’ve talked to you in weeks, Louis.”

“Because you’re frustrating!” Louis sighs. “You won’t even let us try. This could be the best thing to happen to either one of us and you don’t even want to find out.”

“You’re already the best thing to happen to me Lou.”

“So give me a real shot then.” Louis begs. “It didn’t work out with anyone else because they weren’t me. Those people at your shit school, Danielle, Sophia. They didn’t and they don’t love you like I do. You can be scared Li, just be scared with me, not of me. I’m scared too, you know. Scared that the person I love the most won’t give me a chance to love him like he deserves to be loved.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Liam shakes his head. “These things don’t go easy for me, look at the mess I’m in right now.”

“It can be easy.” Louis nods. “If you let it, let us.”

“And what will our families think? Our other friends?” Liam asks.

“Well your mom doesn‘t care what you do, as long as you‘re happy. My mom‘s just going to be pleased that I‘m finally with someone who can tell me to calm my shit, but then help me plan the next shit.”.

“You’re something else.” Liam huffs, drawing circles in Louis’ wrists.

Louis can tell he wants to say something else, he‘s just not ready yet. So he just waits and lets Liam’s work it out in his head while studies Liam’s fingers. Liam finally takes a deep breath and holds Louis’ hand again.

“When I started to fall in love with you, that’s when I got with Sophia. It was just to see if maybe I was spending too much time with you, and I needed to get my mind somewhere else. But then when I came back from that break, I knew I wasn’t going to be able shake those feelings for you. I loved you, I do love you.  Then things went too fast and too heavy with Sophia and I didn’t know what to do. So I didn’t do anything. I kept her and I tried to keep you and now I’ve hurt both of you.”

Louis lets out a small hum and moves closer to Liam, he reaches into his pockets and pulls out Liam’s boxes, places them one by one in Liam’s lap. Liam sucks in a breath as he reaches for one of them and flips the top open. His smile is almost as good as when Louis had originally given them to him.

“Baloo.” he whispers.

“You scared Niall when you came at me, when I first took them.”

“I was not going to hit you.” Liam reminds him. “I wouldn’t ever.”

“I know that.” Louis shrugs. “Just made him a bit worried was all. You have to admit it looked a bit scary. Usually when you pin me against the wall like that you’re also kissing me.”

“I almost did.” Liam flushes, running his finger over the bezel on one of the watches.

“So did I.” Louis grins.

Liam turns to him and smiles cups his cheek with his hand to lean down and kiss him softly. Louis presses back into him but doesn’t let it turn into anything more than that. His head is still throbbing and he’s not sure if it’s going to help. So after a bit he pulls away and nudges up even closer into Liam’s side.

“Can we cuddle away my hangover?”

“Just a cuddle?” Liam gathers his watches and sets them on the side table. “No food?”

“Mmm, food sounds nice, but sleep first please.” Louis closes his eyes.

“Alright I can do that.” Liam lays down facing him and wraps his arm around Louis’ waist, brings him closer until they’re pressed up together. Liam kisses him one more time before tucking Louis’ head under his chin.

“I love you.” Liam tells him.

Louis hums, pleased that not only Liam said it, but he’s pretty sure it’s the first time Liam’s said it to him first.

*

“I feel like I’m in trouble or something. You’re giving that look that my mum gave me when she tried to get me to fess up to something and I have to say you’re really making me uncomfortable. Stop looking at me like a mum.” Niall shifts uncomfortably.

Zayn and Harry are either side of them; Harry looks like he’s not sure how he got there, and Zayn looks like he knows exactly what it is going on. He’s not going to admit he might be a little nervous as well.

“You’re not in trouble Niall. Not that you would ever be in trouble by us anyway, that’s weird.” Louis tells him.

Louis and Liam called the other three to their room so they could all talk, but with three on two, it does sort of look like they’re going to get lectured.

“We just want to discuss a few things with you.”

“Is this a band thing or a personal thing?” Harry questions.

“A little bit of both.” Louis answers, he looks to Liam now because this is his choice, so he needs to tell them.

“Louis and I are, um, we want to be together, and we-”

“You.” Louis corrects.

“I.” Liam amends with a glare at Louis. “I just want to make sure that’s okay with you three, as a band, and our friends.”

“He’s asking you three if he can date me.” Louis grins.

They all fall silent, Liam looks to the ground as he waits for their answer and Louis looks like he doesn’t care what they say, he kind of doesn’t. the other three share a look with each other before they all blurt out their answers.

“It’s about fucking time.”

“I thought I would actually die before you two got your shit together, fuck.”

“So are you two going to fight more? Or be mushy more? Because we might need to have a system or something, I don’t want to walk in on anything.”

Louis and Liam share a smile and Louis punches Liam’s leg.

“I told you, why the hell were you nervous?”

“I don’t know.” Liam shrugs, blushing a little. “they haven’t been real happy with us lately.”

“Because you two were idiots and weren’t happy with each other. We love you and we just want you to be happy, and if that’s with each other then we’re not going to tell you can’t.” Harry says.

“Have you called it quits with Sophia?” Zayn wants to know.

Their smiles fade a little at that.

“I’m going to on the next break.” Liam tells them. “I want to be able to explain everything to her and I have to do that in person.”

“That’s the other thing we wanted to talk to you about.” Louis squeezes Liam’s knee to get him to relax. “She’s not going to take this well, so we’re going tell our families, and the PR team before she can do any damage. That’s why we wanted to make sure you two were going to be okay with us because if she decides to get vicious she’s going to take on the whole band.”

“Or she just won’t ever talk to you again.” Harry says.

“Well, yeah, that too.” Louis nods.

“So what happens with you two until then? Like you two are official from like, right now?” Niall wonders.

“Not until he sorts it out with Sophia, right now we’re just best friends.” Louis says.

“Yeah we’re not going to be having sex until then.” Liam adds.

“Well thank god for that!” Niall exclaims. “Get a break at least. When ever that day happens, please let me know because I’m going to need to request a room that’s not next door to yours.”

“I’m sure we can manage that Niall.” Louis laughs.

*

Louis’s not sure if he’s dreaming or not. It’s a really cruel of his head to play around with him when he’s this exhausted and desperate to see Liam. He’s been home, alone, for two days and he doesn’t like it, he misses Liam already. Thinks about calling him in the morning, for a writing session maybe. But for now he’ll stay with his Dream Liam, who is stroking Louis’ back and placing kisses on his shoulder. He’s not allowed to do anything with Real Liam, he had a rule, and he’s going to stick it, for once. Not going to touch Liam until he’s officially his. But this isn’t Real Liam, it’s Dream Liam, and if Louis wants to arch his back into Dream Liam, press his bum against Liam then he can do that at least. It’s just Dream Liam.

“Louis.” Liam breathes. Louis hums, because that’s nice to hear, he hasn’t heard Liam say his name like that in weeks, so maybe he does it again, just to hear Liam say it again. And he does.

“Lou.” Liam whispers in his ear. “Wake up Baloo.”

He doesn’t want to wake up. Because then he’ll lose this, he doesn’t want to lose this. He’d rather keep Dream Liam then wake up with no Liam.

“S’alright Lou, you can wake up, I’m right there.”

That’s a little weird. He lets out a displeased sound, even Dream Liam likes to tease.

“Not teasing, you weirdo, come on Baloo, wake up and you can have anything you want.”

Louis actually growls and as he opens his eyes, he’s irritated, because fuck, now he’s awake, and he’s a little hard and Dream Liam is gone, he’s left with no Liam.

Except there’s a solid weight against his back, right where Dream Liam was pressed against him. Louis tries to shift and he can’t, because he’s sort of pinned down.

He hears Liam chuckle and then feels a hand brush across his back, the weight leaves him but then Liam’s head drops down next to him on the pillow.

“Hi sleepy.” Liam grins. He looks far too excited and chipper. Louis frowns, his head really is fucking with him. “You’re awake silly.” Liam laughs and brings a hand up to stroke Louis’ hair back.

“What time is it?” Louis asks.

“Bout two in the morning.” Liam shrugs.

“Nooooo.” Louis groans, burying his face in the pillow. “Too fucking late for this. I want to sleep.”

“You weren’t so upset about me being here not five seconds ago.” Liam laughs.

“I thought I was dreaming.” Louis replies.

“Well you weren’t. That’s even better isn’t it, I’m actually here.”

“Not really, because I can’t touch you anyway.” Louis grumbles.

“Well why not?” Liam questions.

“Because you technically still have a girlfriend.” Louis tries to filter the bitterness but he fails.

“Mmm, nooo.” Liam muses. “No girlfriend.”

Louis stills, holds his breath and doesn’t move an inch.

“Thought we would’ve had a more better reaction than that Baloo.” Liam fakes a little pout.

Louis lifts his head up to look at Liam.

“Are you serious?”

“Talked to her this evening.” Liam nods.

Louis allows himself to move closer and drapes an arm over Liam’s waist. “And how did she take it?”

“Wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.” Liam brushes the back of his hand against Louis’ shoulder. “She cried a lot, and then she yelled a lot, said she hated me and all that fun stuff. Then she calmed down and cried a little more. She’s hurt.”

“Should we worry?”  Louis catches Liam’s hand.

“I don’t think so, Harry’s probably going to be right. Think she’s not going to want to be reminded about this.”

“You seem sad.” Louis comments.

“M’not.” Liam shakes his head.

“You sure?” Louis eyes him.

“Yes, promise Baloo.”

Louis can’t believe it, he blames it on being in the middle of the night. He’ll probably wake up tomorrow and realize he did dream it all. But right now, he’s got Liam right there in front of him, his, officially his. He feels quite good about that. He breaks out into a smug smile, can’t help but laugh and hide his face. Liam is his now and he can do whatever he wants with him, and it’s going to be okay. He’s allowed. To hold his hand, to touch him, to cuddle with him.

To kiss him.

He does just that. Lunges forward and catches Liam’s lips, kisses him hard and deep, pulling away with the loudest smack.

Liam laughs and cups the back of Louis’ hand, brings him forward again and kisses him a bit slower, and softer. A kiss that makes Louis whine and pull himself closer to try and get more of him. Liam rolls them over, presses Louis onto his back throws his leg over Louis’ waist. He sits up long enough to get his shirt over his head before coming back down and attaching his lips to Louis’ neck. Louis lets out an actual purr and splays his hands across Liam’s back, tries to hold Liam closer.

“I really missed you.” Louis breathes into Liam’s neck. “Li, please.”

Louis’ desperate, Liam can tell by the way Louis clutches at his back.

“M’not gonna fuck you Lou.” Liam nips at Louis’ ear. Louis lets out the most disappointed sound ever. “Plenty of time later.”

“You have to stop touching me then.” Louis pushes at him. “Let me at least look at you while I wank then.”

“Noo, Baloo.” Liam laughs and catches Louis’ hands, holds them above his head. “Wanna make love to you instead.”

“God whatever as long as you get me off.” Louis huffs.

“On your tummy then.” Liam pats Louis’ hip. Louis moves quickly and without argument and Liam smiles at the way Louis immediately goes to his hands and knees. “On your tummy Baloo.”

“You’ll get me there anyway.” Louis says but he flattens himself back down anyway, tucks his hands under his pillow and lays his head on it.

“Don’t want to yet. Be patient.” Liam hovers back over him, slides his hands over Louis’ hand and stretches both of theirs out until they’re at the edge. “Hold on to there okay, don’t let go.”

Louis looks both confused and amused, but does what Liam asks and grips the edge of the mattress. “And if I do let go?” because he’s not Louis if he doesn’t question Liam at some point.”

“Then you won’t come.” Liam states simply.

It’s a good enough reason, Louis doesn’t question anymore, lays his head back on the pillow and takes a deep breath and just _waits._

Liam runs his hands up and down all over Louis’ back, loves the way Louis is soft in some places but hard in others. Kisses follow his hands and just because Liam’s _allowed_ now, he sucks in a few love bites into his skin. Louis’ shifting under him again, like he was in Liam first came into the room, trying to press back against him . Liam’s fine with that, as long as he doesn’t let go. He traces Louis’ spine with kisses and when he gets to the dip at the small of his back he darts his tongue out quick and fast against’ Louis soft skin. Louis hooks his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ pants and he immediately lifts his hips for Liam to pull them off. This time Liam doesn’t mind when Louis stays up on his knees, he in fact pushes them apart a little so Louis can balance his weight to hold himself.

Liam’s cock stars to thicken at the sight of Louis’ bum just there and waiting. Liam’s quite fond of Louis’ bum and think anyone that isn’t is just absolutely crazy.

“Liam.” Louis sighs when Liam gets his hand on his bum, squeezes the swells of his cheeks in his hands.

“Don’t let go Louis.” Liam reminds him.

Louis startles a bit when he feels Liam’s lips on the back of his thighs. He alternates between both with kisses and quick nips of his teeth. Sucks in a breath when Liam’s fingers grips his bum tighter. His breath catches, Liam’s only done this to him once before, and he liked it too much than he cared to admit, was only a little shy to ask Liam to do it again.

So it’s not new when he feels Liam’s tongue lick a broad stripe across his hole from top to bottom, but it still surprises him enough that he surges forward, loses his grip on the bed. He scrambles to hold it again, doesn’t want Liam to stop because his cock is hard and leaking and he really wants Liam to make him come.

“So pretty Lou, but you know that don’t you.” Liam sinks his teeth into the thickest part of Louis’ arse cheek. “Prettiest arse in the whole world.”

Liam spreads his cheeks again and licks over the same path again and then over again, and just because he likes the little mewl Louis makes he does it again. He gets his knees in between Louis’ and spreads them further, a little smug when Louis raises up for him higher.

“Oh you like this Baloo.” Liam’s not really as surprised as he should be. But he knows now that he doesn’t need to be so hesitant about it. He reaches around to Louis’ front, gives his cock a few tugs as he licks over his hole again. Liam’s takes another step and presses his tongue against Louis’ hole, the muscle gives and let’s Liam tongue dart in.

Louis’ cock throbs in Liam’s hand and Louis wants nothing more than to reach down and stroke himself. But he keeps his hands right where Liam’s asked him too. Instead buries his face into the pillow. Louis instinctively tries to clench around him, but it’s not like it’s Liam’s hands, or even his own fingers. Liam’s tongue is just soft enough that it feels like a massage, and Louis loves it but at the same time Louis wants something thicker, he doesn’t really want Liam to stop though. Louis’ torn between trying to press back against Liam’s tongue and thrusting his hips down into Liam’s head.

Liam’s enjoying it just as much, if not even a little more. His cock his throbbing against his zipper knowing the sounds emitting from Louis are because of him. He wanks Louis’ faster, fingers catching over his foreskin and pushes his tongue deeper. Louis’ knees are shaking and he’s not sure he can hold himself any longer. Liam’s lets go of his cock and then both hands are back on Louis’ bum, holding his cheeks apart as he darts his tongue in and out of Louis even faster now.

Louis somehow manages without his hands to get the pillow down under him so he drops his hips against it. He feels the burn let off his thighs and it’s better now cause he can rub off a bit against the pillow.

“Liaaaam.” Louis whines out of his name.

Liam pulls back, sees Louis’ looking at him over his shoulder, he’s got a sheen of sweat across his forehead and his eyes have grown dark. Liam looks just about the same, face flushed and pink lips. Liam drops his eyes down to Louis’ arse, he still has him spread apart and he lets out a desperate whine himself, Louis’ open and a bit wet and Liam’s cock hardens even more at the thought of being in him soon.

But not yet.

Liam presses his thumb against Louis’ hole, watches as it opens up more for it and sucks it in.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Liam please.” Louis pants.

“Been a while huh Baloo, you’re so tight.” Liam feels it better than his tongue, his thumb works Louis in a circle.

“Waited, for you Li.” Louis admits, his breath is shaking.

“Didn’t even touch yourself?” Liam asks.

“No.” Louis closes his eyes lets out a shuddering breath. Liam looks down to see that Louis is rocking his hips against the pillow.

“Don’t come Louis, not until I’m inside you.” Liam tells him.

“I won’t.” Louis promises, knowing that he could hold it for Liam.

“You’re so good Louis, soon okay, almost.” Liam strokes his hand over his back, almost petting him and Louis purrs again. “My boy.”

Liam replaces his thumb with his tongue, traces the circle twice before he pushes in. He brings Louis’ hips up and licks him until Louis’ is close to tears, pushing his tongue in as far as he can reach. He’s glad that they’re home, cause had they still been on tour, in a hotel, he’s sure neither one of them could’ve faced looking at any of the boys. Louis’ moans are bouncing off the walls and Liam’s grunts aren’t any quieter. Liam waits until he knows Louis is just on the brink of his orgasm and then he pulls off completely, hands leaving his body too.

“Turn over Baloo.”

Louis’ shaky as he does it but he manages. He looks like he’s already been thoroughly fucked and Liam decides that’s the best look on Louis. Louis’ eyes stay on him as he works to get his jeans undone, cursing himself that he didn’t think to take them off before he got in bed with Louis. He gets them off and his pants shoved down and his cock springs free, swollen and red, foreskin pulled back. Louis reaches for him but Liam shakes his head.

“Hands back up.” he nods toward the edge of the bed.

“Nooo, Liam please, I want to touch you.” Louis begs.

“Hands up Lou.” Liam repeats.

Louis looks like he wants to argue more but his need to come is probably greater than the need to argue, so he reaches behind his head and grips the edge of the bed again. Liam leans over to Louis’ bedside table to go for the bottle of lube he knows is in there.

“No, no, no.” Louis stops him. “I can take it.”

“Are you sure love? You didn’t open very much.” Liam tells him.

“I can take it, I want it.”

Liam smiles a little and nods. “Trying impress me or something?”

“Just want your dick Liam.” Louis says.

“Whatever you want.” Liam obliges.

He thumbs over the head of Louis’ cock, smearing precome down over his entire shaft.

“Almost as pretty as your bum Lou.” Liam compliments, brings his lips down to kiss Louis’ cock. “You’re just beautiful, I have a pretty amazing boyfriend don’t I?”

Louis genuinely blushes, has to look away from Liam before he says something as equally mushy back. Liam’s laps at his cock a few times, kisses on his thighs, brushes his nose against the coarse hair on his abdomen before sucking on the soft flesh to leave a mark. He pushes Louis’ knees up, shifts the pillow under his hips so he can spread Louis apart again

“So good Baloo. You’re mine now and I’m only yours.” Liam takes hold of the base of his cock, guides himself to Louis hole, nudges against him softly a few times. Louis’ stomach contracts, bites on his lip and takes a few deep breaths so he can let Liam in. It has been a while for him, and he isn’t all that wet from Liam’s mouth so he knows it’s going to burn a bit but he wants it.

Liam talks him through, rubs his thighs as he presses in a bit harder, as soon as his head pops in Louis’ lets out his breath.

“I love you.” Louis gasps, opens his legs wider for Liam to press against him. Liam fucks into him slow, and when he finally bottoms out he just stays there for a moment, nuzzles against Louis’ chest.

“I love you Baloo.” Liam breathes against his skin. “Gonna show you and tell you everyday.”

Louis doesn’t even mind the slow pace in which Liam’s starts pumping into him, he’s just relieved and happy that he’s finally with Liam again that he’s pretty sure he could have it slow all the time. He throws Liam’s request out the window and brings his hands down to push into Liam’s hair, wants to tug on his hair as he grinds down into him. Liam turns his head and catches Louis’ lips, tongue pushing in past his teeth to kiss him deep.

Louis sucks on Liam’s tongue, bites against his lips, whispers against Liam’s mouth that he wants to get his mouth on his cock later on. Liam whines and his hips stutter, cock slipping out of Louis from pure surprise. He’s quick getting back into Louis, pressing in to the hilt in one quick snap of the hips.

Liam raises up on to his hands, but keeps his face buried into Louis’ neck, starts to move just a little faster but keeps his thrusts deep. Louis cock is trapped between their stomachs, leaking all over Liam’s abdomen and he doesn’t even want to touch himself, just holds Liam closer, pants against his ear how good he feels. His words have a little double effect, because Liam’s moans get louder and he moves faster, pushing Louis closer to his orgasm.

Louis comes hard, cock untouched, all over his and Liam’s tummy. Louis slides his hand down the span of Liam’s back, gets his finger between Liam’s cheeks and presses the pad of his middle finger against Liam’s hole. Liam lets out a startled little yelp, not expecting that touch and jerks hard up into Louis, reaching his own orgasm.

Liam blindly kisses his way back up to Louis lips, gets his hands around the back of his head to hold him close. Louis’ too exhausted to try and kiss back, just lets Liam claim his mouth. Louis doesn’t even know how long it’s been when Liam finally pulls away, but his lips are that pretty pink color and swollen, Louis rubs his thumb over Liam’s bottom lip.

“Hi.” Louis whispers.

Liam smiles and kisses Louis’ thumb before pushing his hand away and kissing his lips one more time.

“I want to kiss you forever.” Liam mutters against his mouth.

“Mmm, you’re allowed to do that“ Louis grins. “I’ll let you kiss me forever, I like the look of your lips after you kiss me.”

“I like the look of your face after you’ve been fucked.” Liam nips at Louis chin.

“You’re so romantic.” Louis snorts. He feels good, almost fuzzy, like he’s a bit drunk, drunk from Liam. Louis realizes that Liam’s in the middle of sucking another love bite into his neck. “You trying to prove something?”

“That you’re mine.” Liam strokes the bruise he just put on Louis’ skin.

“Well I already know that, who else needs to know?” Louis chuckles.

“Everyone.” Liam answers.

“They’re going to fade you know.”

“I’ll make more.”

“Cause you’re allowed now.” Louis tells him.

“Cause I’m yours now.” Liam corrects.

Louis lets out a pleased hum and tugs at Liam’s hair. “You were always mine, I loved you first and I love you better. I’m glad you know that now cause I’m not letting you go.”

*

“This is complete bullshit! How in the hell! What in the hell! Liam!”

“I think the best bet is to not panic.”

“We can’t not panic! How the fuck!”

Louis has burned a hole in his carpet, he’s paced the same path at least fifty times, and Liam wonders how Louis isn’t dizzy, he’s dizzy just watching from his spot on the sofa.

“I thought this wasn’t going to be a big deal? PR knows right? We were ready, we just-”

“Haven’t told our mothers yet Liam!” Louis exclaims.

“And is that a bad thing that our mums are going to know?”

Louis lets a frustrated growl and picks up the tabloid magazine and shoves it in Liam’s face.

“Yes it is! When they find out from that, Liam, yes it is!”

On the front page is a picture of them. It’s dark and fuzzy but there’s no mistaking that it’s them. Liam has Louis pressed against the wall, arms bracketing Louis’ head and Louis has his hands shoved down the back of Liam’s jeans and they’re kissing. The picture is from when they were out last night at Funky Buddha, and there’s about twenty more inside the paper. A few more of them inside the club, doing not so innocent things and then a stream of paparazzi pictures of them leaving, which look normal, they’re not even close together but clearly the pictures before that contradict it.

And it’s not a big deal. Louis and Liam we were ready to announce they were together, their team spent a full two weeks working things out. Louis and Liam just wanted to wait to talk to their mothers first, and they just hadn’t had a chance to go up and see them. Well thanks to someone inside the club with their phone, that broke the ice for them. Maybe they were both a little to blame themselves for getting that drunk.

Liam takes the magazine from Louis, opens it to the full spread where their pictures are splattered across the pages.

“You know, for the shit lighting. They’re actually pretty nice pictures. Really did try and find the darkest corner.” Liam muses.

Louis finally stops pacing, stares at Liam in disbelief.

“Are you joking?”

Liam turns the page around and points at a picture; it’s of Louis with his lips at Liam’s ear, whispering, while his hand is tugging at the neck of Liam’s shirt.

“That’s when you told me you wanted to go home cause you were hard and you offered to blow me on the way home if we left right then.” Liam reminds him.

“And we did leave right then.” Louis points to the high quality photos of them outside of the club.

“And you did blow me.” Liam smiles.

“Well it’s good they don’t have pictures of that now isn’t it.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“It is good. I don’t anyone to see how good you look when you’ve got my cock in your mouth. My eyes only.” Liam closes the paper and puts it back down on the table.

Louis cut off by both of their personal phones ringing, they’ve turned off their work phones hours ago after. They’re sitting next to each other on the table and they’re both flashing ‘Mum’ with their respective pictures.

Louis and Liam share a look with each other before they each grab their phone.

“You know what this means right?” Louis says.

“That they’re probably sitting next to each other.” Liam predicts.

“We’re so dead.”

~

Louis’ been fidgeting in his seat for the past twenty minutes. The closer they get to Liam’s mum’s house the more anxious he’s getting. They’re meeting both of their mums there. They decided to explain in person instead over the phone, only told their mums that yes it true, they were dating, but they’d explain everything in person and they’d be up tomorrow. Louis thought it best and easier to break it to the mums, and then the sisters. Louis’ never been so nervous to see his mother, and he doesn’t know how Liam is so calm. Louis even had to ask Liam to drive because he was so nervous.

“I don’t even know why you’re so upset Louis, you don’t have to tell your mum you were cheating on a girlfriend for almost a year.” Liam says.

“No, but I have to sit there and admit I gave you a hard time about it. I don’t think my mum is going to be pleased that I kept having sex with a taken man.” Louis says.

“Baloo relax.” Liam reaches over and puts his hand on Louis’ knee. “What did you tell me before huh? You said you thought ours mums were going to be okay with this.”

“I was trying to get you to tell me you loved me and be with me Liam. I didn’t actually believe it!” Louis cries. “Oh fuck.”

Liam’s just turned on to his parents street and Louis literally starts to shake when he can see the house and his mum’s car parked out front. Liam parks in the drive next to his family’s car and then switches the ignition off. He turns in his seat and leans over to take Louis’ hands.

“Louis, look at me.” Liam tells him.

Louis turns and Liam can see how genuinely worried he is.

“It’s going to be fine love, when have our mums ever been unhappy with anything we’ve done?”

Louis opens his mouth to answer but Liam quickly interrupts.

“I mean us together, not the dumb shit we did when we were growing up.”

Louis doesn’t answer.

“Okay so what you makes you think they’re going to be unhappy now?”

Louis shrug.

“It’s going to be alright, Baloo.” Liam kisses Louis’ hands. “I love you, and you love me, and they love us, and that’s all that matters okay. We love each other.”

When they get inside it’s a full twenty minutes of hugs and tears and I love you’s from the mums to their respective son, and then they switch and do it all over again. So it’s almost an hour before they all actually get to sit down at the kitchen table. Louis feels like he’s getting ready to be scolded for something. Their mums sit on the opposite side of the table as them and Louis feels like a kid again; he relaxes a little when Liam tugs his chair closer and kisses his cheek.

Jay and Karen share a look with each other and before either one of them speak Louis starts.

“We’d just like to say, you were not supposed to find out like this. We were going to come and up see and talk to you we just, got busy with things in London, and just yeah.” Louis trails off at the end, slumping in his seat.

“Well I didn’t imagine you two would’ve planned to announced it like that. And you have done so I hope it would’ve been with better pictures.” Jay comments.

“Well I don’t know, I think some of there were rather nice.” Karen shrugs.

“Aside from that, no need on dwelling when you were going to tell us, we know now, I think what we want to ask is, how long has this been going on?” Jay asks.

Louis makes an incoherent sound and scratches the back of his head, looking at Liam for help. He doesn’t want to be the one to answer that.

Liam sighs and leans forwards, holding his hands out as if already pleading with them.

“I think the important part to remember here is that, I love Louis, you both know how important he is to me and he did absolutely nothing wrong.” Liam says.

“Liam, no.” Louis shakes his head.

Liam fixes with him a glare. “You did nothing wrong.”

Louis pouts and presses his forehead against Liam’s shoulder, holds in a breath as Liam continues talking to their mums.

“Louis and I started sleeping together a couple weeks after it was over with Danielle. And it lasted for a few weeks, we just, kept things casual, until it wasn’t.” Liam says.

“Until I knew I loved him.” Louis speaks up.

Liam takes Louis’ hand and holds it in both of his. “And then I came, and knew I could love him back and then things got difficult. I got freaked out and-”

“Sophia.” Karen says gently. She doesn’t look sad or mad, she looks like she completely understands and Liam wasn’t really prepared for that, he can’t look at her anymore, so he focuses on his hands clasped around Louis’, because that’s what matters.

“Yeah, Sophia. Being with her made me realize that I wanted to be with Louis, but it also scared me because I didn’t know how to love him. I’m not very good at being a boyfriend and I didn’t risk losing him completely. But I was selfish at the same time because I still _wanted_ him. So we were still sleeping together while I was with her.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Karen covers her mouth.

“Louis!”

“No it’s not his fault!” Liam jumps to defend Louis, squeezing his hand as he looks at Jay with pleading eyes. “He didn’t want to, he didn’t like what I was doing, but I knew if I kept coming back enough that’d he just let me, I took advantage of him because I knew he wouldn’t keep telling me no.”

“Liam, sweetheart why didn’t you just break up with Sophia if you wanted to be with Louis?” Karen asks.

“Because I cared about her.” Liam shrugs. “As a friend, and I couldn’t end it with her and not tell her why and I didn’t want to hurt her like that. I was also kind of hoping that I would be able to get over Louis.”

“Didn’t work out very well.” Louis mutters into Liam’s shoulder.

“But you ended up doing it anyway right. You broke up with her to be with Louis, why after so long?” Jay wants to know.

“Because I’m his favorite.” Louis smiles, not meaning for it to sound as rude as it does. “I made him realize that he was going to be more happy with me than scared of me, and there is no one that could love him like I do.”

“I was trying to keep everyone from hurting, didn’t do a very good job, but it’s done now. I can’t change anything.” Liam says.

“Do you two think it’s very wise for you to be together?” Jay eyes them both.

“Mum you’ve always told me to make sure the person I love is also my best friend.” Louis reaches up and brushes his hands through Liam hair, smiles when Liam leans into Louis’ hand. “He’s it.”

Liam hums and turns to give Louis a soft peck on the lips. “You’re it, Baloo.”

It all falls quiet as Louis and Liam wait to hear what their mums have to say next. They’re not sure what to expect but it’s definitely not for them both to burst into tears and squeals of what sounds like I told you so’s.

“You said it’d only take them a year!”

“But if it took them longer than I also said it would’ve been Louis first, so I was right either way.”

“It doesn’t count Johannah!”

“It does, I know my boy, so what is it then, I think we agreed on, you’d get the engagement party and I’d get the first born baby shower?”

Louis and Liam’s mouths have opened in shock.

“Excuse me just a second, what the hell is this?” Louis demands.

“Did you two have a bet? Did you bet on us getting together or not?” Liam is a little offended.

“Well no, darling, not, or not, we always knew you would, eventually, just, had a little wager on how long it would take. And who would’ve fallen in love first.” Jay shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous, Liam and I didn’t even like each other at the beginning. I wanted nothing to do with him!”

“And that’s exactly how we knew.” Jay grins wide. “You’d never been so intent on bothering someone so much like you were about Liam.”

“And Liam’s never tried so hard to get someone to like him. The moment we realized that Johannah and I have been praying and hoping ever since.” Karen is giddy. “All of Liam’s girlfriends were lovely and nice enough, and I liked them, but I knew, eventually, it’d be Louis in the end.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Liam shakes his head.

“And apparently we’re getting married and having a baby.” Louis scoffs.

“We haven’t even finished tour yet.”

“Absolutely ridiculous. I can’t handle this, here I was worried about how they were going to react and they’re here plotting our whole future. I’m leaving.” Louis was only half serious but he pushed up from the table anyway to leave the kitchen.”

“Loooouuuuu.” Liam sings. “Don’t leave.”

“I’ll just wait for you at home Liam!”

Liam laughs and runs his hand through his hair, gives a shrug to their mums. He’s not certain that everything is going to be perfect with Louis, but, he knows for the most part that he at least want to try. That’s all Louis wanted. Liam wants to give him more than that. He’s glad to have a Louis to go home with.

 


End file.
